Thrill Me
by just-grey
Summary: Foreman/OC. When a woman comes in with a strange set of symptoms, Foreman races to cure her - falling for her friend in the process.
1. The Case

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own, you don't sue._

* * *

It was warm and light spirited in the café. Three women laughed freely. One, the only, with dark and smooth skin; unique large eyes and full lips spoke to the other; extremely tall, dirty blonde hair and a small face. They laughed and turned to the third woman; dark brown hair, a small face like the second woman, and green bright eyes. She too, laughed at what they said and stood up.

"I'm gonna be right back you guys," she said with laughter.

The first and second women nodded and watched as their friend left. The tall woman addressed the unique eyed woman.

"So what'd you think, we hit 2nd street then go on – "

She was interrupted by a woman's cry for help at the back of the cafe. They quickly got up and ran to where a middle aged woman was calling for help. Someone was hurt.

They rushed through the crowd that was beginning to form, only to find their friend. She was lying in a sprawled mess on the floor, her face was pale – more than it already was – and she was breathing heavily and erratically.

"Kris, call 911," the first woman said, addressing her second friend, Kris. Kris nodded, stood and quickly dialed.

"What happened?" she asked the woman who found her friend.

"I-I don't know. She was walking to the bathroom, so was I, and she just . . . fell!"

"That's it? She just fell?" Her face was incredulous and the woman just nodded.

She gently touched her friend's face, whispering words of comfort.

"It's gonna be okay Byrd, we're gonna get you help. Don't worry."

* * *

"Dr. Foreman we have a woman coming in; breathing is shallow, and she's not responding to the paramedics." A nurse addressed Foreman.

He nodded and waited for the ambulance to arrive. Cameron was also with him, her hand resting on the bar of a stretcher.

Cameron tapped her foot as they waited. Foreman narrowed his eyes. Finally, the ambulance came, the paramedics rushing the deathly pale woman out on the stretcher. The paramedics were accompanied by another woman; Foreman almost didn't notice the sick one.

He quickly shook himself and ran toward the woman, doing his routine check up. Cameron followed behind him as he began to rush her to a room. He could hear the woman he first saw shouting things behind them.

Foreman checked her pulse first, finding it very weak. He then checked her breathing.

"Miss? Miss, can you hear me?" He prodded her sides as he spoke.

She mumbled something incoherent and he strained to hear.

He patted her cheek gently.

"Wha – where is Leil. . .leil . . ." She mumbled and strained to speak.

"Byrd? Byrd, hey!" The woman Foreman noticed before came rushing over.

"Is that her name?" He asked the woman.

She nodded while holding Byrd's hand.

"I'm Leilani, her best friend. We were just at a café, she went to go to the bathroom and suddenly she was just on the floor. What's wrong with her?"

He sighed heavily and brought his eyes to meet her own. He almost got lost in the beauty of them.

"I don't know, Leilani, but I'm sure as hell going to find out."


	2. The Woman

Leilani sat still in the chair by Byrd's bed. She had sent Kris to get Byrd's cousin, Heather, an hour ago. She sighed and rested her chin on her hand, staring at her friend's pale face. Byrd's face was not only pale, but it was contorted in pain. Leilani gently reached over and held her hand.

Foreman walked into his patient's room quietly. He saw Leilani sitting by her, and he made his way over to her. She hadn't said anything, so he strayed closer to her. His hand lingered in the air, and he wasn't sure whether he should lay it gently on her shoulder or not.

She sighed heavily, turned her head to face him. She smiled woefully and he finally did rest his hand on her shoulder.

"Have you found what's wrong with her?" She asked softly.

He shifted his gaze to rest upon his patient. "No," he said heavily, "but we're still doing everything we can."

She nodded and went back to staring at her friend.

"Has she been taking any drugs? Any abnormal behavior lately?"

She ran a hand over her face, withdrew her hand from Byrd's, resting her chin on her hand once again.

"She was complaining of being light headed a couple of days ago, but we figured it was just a weird affect of climate change."

Foreman narrowed his eyes. "Were you out of the country?"

Leilani sighed and looked at Foreman. "Yeah, just got back from London."

"Did you maybe eat something that could've caused her to get sick? Was she feeling any symptoms while you were there?"

"No, none at all. I mean it's not like she would've even had time to anyway; we were only there for about a day or two."

Foreman nodded. "Has she woken up at any time since you've been here with her?"

Leilani stood, standing close to her friend. "No, not at all."

He frowned, and went forward to check on his patient. He checked her eyes, her breathing. He turned back to Leilani, a sad frown on his face.

"She's in a coma."

Leilani's eyes widened, her hand covering her mouth as a small gasp escaped it.

"What. What does that mean?"

He looked down, shaking his head. "It means I have to work harder."

She nodded, a small amount of moisture gathering in her eyes. He grabbed her hand and gave a small squeeze, then released it.

"Okay. Listen, it's late. Why don't you go get some sleep, ok? I promise to call you if anything happens."

She lifted her chin and looked at him, her eyes giving away the emotion she refused to show. She sighed and smiled a sad smile. "Ok, but you promise to call me?"

He smiled back, reaching to touch her arm gently. "I promise."


	3. The Name

Foreman rubbed his tired eyes as he turned the page of his patient's file. He sighed heavily. The words on the page were beginning to blur and his face contorted trying to decipher what he was reading. He heard movement from behind, but figured it was probably just Cameron coming to bug him – again.

"Foreman. Go get some sleep." Cameron said as she came up behind him. She laid a hand on his shoulder, as to try to persuade him in some odd Cameron sort of way. He shrugged her hand off and walked toward Byrd's bed. He checked her vitals – for the fifth time in the hour.

Her condition hadn't changed and Foreman was starting to get worried. He had scheduled for an MRI, but it still had to get authorized by Cuddy and since she had already left, he would have to wait. Though, Foreman was getting impatient, and since Leilani left, a new friend had come to sit vigil by Byrd. She was tall and blonde, wearing high heels that made her taller than she really was. He didn't seem to mind her, and she didn't mind him, just sat outside Byrd's room and played with her phone. Sometimes he would get up and walk around to get a cup of coffee, but other than that she just sat, and sat.

Cameron was still lingering in the room as Foreman checked Byrd's pupils. He checked again. Raised his head and frowned.

"Foreman?"

He turned back at Cameron, annoyed that she still hadn't left and turned back to his patient.

"This can't be right," he muttered to himself.

Cameron walked toward him, frowning in concern as she watched him repeat his actions. Checking her pupils again, and again, making sure his eyes weren't deceiving him.

He finally pulled back, shocked, and turned to Cameron.

"Check her pupils."

She furrowed her brows, and bent down to check.

"She – Foreman that can't be right!"

"That's what I said!"

They looked at each other, and Foreman promptly left, leaving Cameron alone and quite confused.

* * *

Foreman waited impatiently as the phone rung. He snapped his fingers as he heard the monotone dial tone.

"Who's the shit waking me up?" He heard her bitter and sleepy reply.

He cleared his throat. "It's me, Dr. Eric Foreman, I have some news – "

"Is she okay?" She asked; her voice suddenly not so sleepy anymore and alert.

"She's fine, she's fine," He quickly reassured her.

"Oh, so what's going on?"

"Well . . . it seems that she's come out of her coma. Now, we still aren't sure what caused the coma or why she even woke up so quickly, but you said to call you if anything happened and I –"

"Eric. Thank you. I'm on my way. Thank you, again," she said softly, promptly ending the phone call.

Foreman shut his phone, a small smile on his despite his current puzzle. The soft way she said '_Eric_' still replaying in his mind.


	4. How We Met

The morning sun cast a light glow in the white room. The air in the room smelt of sanitizer, a normal and quite annoying smell for a hospital. Byrd Holland slept peacefully, her chest rising and falling in a rhythmic motion. Leilani stood at the doorway of her room, Foreman standing beside her. Leilani sighed, looking down and slowly reached for his hand. Foreman was shocked at the touch, but he quickly diminished that shock, squeezing her hand back gently.

"You haven't figured out what caused the coma?" Leilani asked, her voice hoarse and soft.

He sighed heavily, looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

"No. But we're doing everything we can. Right now she just seems to be sleeping. But I promise you that if I find out anything, I will tell you."

She searched his eyes, his hand tightening within his. She swallowed thickly, nodding as she never broke the eye contact.

"In the mean time, I have some of this hospitals best doctors on her case. Why don't you go get something to eat okay?"

She turned to look back at her friend for a moment before turning back to Foreman, a small, sly grin on her face.

"Only if you join me?"

Foreman chuckled, nodding slightly as he led Leilani out of the room, their hands still intertwined.

* * *

Foreman led Leilani to the cafeteria after dropping his lab coat off. They then walked in silence, their hands were no longer intertwined, but Foreman had casually draped his arm over her shoulders. It had so…natural, for the both of them. As if they'd known each other their whole lives. Foreman set his tray down on the table, which also held Leilani's food.

They sat and ate in silence, merely enjoying each other's company. Once they finished their food, Foreman led Leilani outside and they sat by a garden, watching passersby.

"So, how did you and Byrd meet?"

Leilani turned to Foreman and laughed. Foreman smiled at her laugh.

"I was with my sister in law at some sci-fi convention. She dragged me there," She emphasized, her eyes hard with laughter.

Foreman chuckled, nodding his head.

"Anyway, apparently she was in this mini movie or something that my sister in law watched. So, they were doing some pictures or something and Bianca, my sister in law, wanted to meet her. Well, it turns out that she recognized me from my book. So she freaked out, Bianca freaked out, it was crazy. And it's so strange because her cousin Heather and I know each other. I guess it was just meant to be." She finished with a smile.

"So, she's an actress then?"

Leilani shrugged, her hair falling across her shoulders.

"Meh. She does what she wants. She owns a book store, she acts, and she writes scripts. The girl's a freakin' walking circus."

He laughed as Leilani said her statement with careless laughter.

"You an author I'm guessing?"

"I guess you could say that. I mean I've only written one book, but hey, at least I've done it."

"So, what about you Eric? I mean you're smart, nice, you have an amazing job, so you must be an alien, right?"

He chuckled as Leilani narrowed her eyes.

"There's nothing to tell really."

Leilani smiled. "Okay."

Foreman's laughter died down as he gazed into Leilani's eyes. She cocked her head slightly, waiting to see what he would do. He leaned in. She didn't pull back. Leilani could feel his breath on her lips, when suddenly, Foreman's pager went off.

He sighed heavily, and the moment was gone. Foreman quickly pulled his pager off his hip, reading what it said, his face fell.

"She's having a seizure. I have to go!"

Leilani stood, alert, as she watched Eric run off to save her ailing her friend.


	5. Bring in the Calvary

Leilani paced as she waited for Byrd's cousin, Heather, and he new found friend and Byrd's doctor, Eric. She bit her lip as she saw Heather walk toward her, wide eyed.

"What's happened? Is she okay?" Heather asked, her voice trembling.

Leilani shook her head, shrugging.

"I don't know. Kris and I were with her at a café. She went to go to the bathroom and just collapsed. We came straight here. Heather, I don't know what's going on yet, but I promise you she's gonna be ok. They have the best doctors here working on her, alright?"

Heather nodded solemnly.

They both looked over in wide alert as Foreman made his way to them.

"Eric, what happened?" Leilani asked.

He sighed, looking at Heather before going to back to Leilani.

"She had a seizure. Now, we think it could be related to the medication we put her on. We're also going to do a full body MRI."

Heather shook her head.

"You can't."

Foreman narrowed his eyes and Leilani nodded regretfully.

"She has a metal plate in her head Eric, you can't do an MRI."

He bit his lip in frustration and thought.

"Why does she have the metal plate in her head?"

Heather looked away, so Leilani took it as her cue to answer for her.

"She was in a really bad car accident about two years ago. We almost lost her. Eric, don't make us go through that again."

Foreman looked in Leilani's eyes.

"You're not going to lose her. I promise."

Leilani nodded, their eyes still locked. Foreman nodded at the two women before heading off.

* * *

Foreman sat, alone, in the cafeteria. His food had not been touched and he stared into nothingness. Chase spotted him and walked over.

"Hey Foreman, d'you mind if I join you?"

Foreman looked up briefly, before nodding, watching as Chase sat down in front of him.

"Any progress on your case?"

Foreman sighed, finally eating some of his food.

"No. She had a seizure, I'm thinking an adverse reaction to the medication we put her on, but I can't be sure. And I can't run an MRI because she has a metal plate in her head."

Chase winced, reaching for his drink.

"Tough man. What about her family, they any help?"

"Only family she's got is a cousin. There's nothing much to tell though."

Chase nodded.

"So…her friend. What's, uh, what's goin' on with you two?"

Foreman rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're gonna ask her out. I thought you were still with Cameron?"

Chase scoffed.

"No, I wasn't planning on asking her out you twit. And things with Allison are complicated, so I don't know. But, anyway, I meant do you like her? Allison says you've been hanging around with her a lot."

Foreman sat back and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well, 'Allison' needs to keep her mouth shut." Foreman paused, drinking some of his water before he continued. "I don't know Chase, I mean I like her. But, she's the patient's best friend. She's nice, funny, smart, beautiful, but is she going to stick around if, or when, we cure her friend?"

Chase shrugged.

"I don't know Foreman, but sometimes you just have to take that chance 'ya know?"

Foreman nodded, watching as Chase took a bite from his sandwich. Chase recoiled in disgust, spitting the bite out.

"God this is disgusting! I sometimes wonder where Cuddy gets her cooks."

Foreman laughed at Chase and watched as he got up and threw away what was his lunch. Foreman sobered quickly, a thought coming to his mind. He got up quickly, walking fast to his patient's room.


	6. Food For the Thought

Foreman ran into the small room. He spotted Leilani, Heather and another young woman. Leilani immediately stood, her eyes wide.

"What is it?"

Foreman looked at her briefly, and then turned to check over his patient.

"Is she hypoglycemic?"

Leilani narrowed her eyes, turning to Heather. Heather looked puzzled for a moment and looked at Foreman.

"She…no, I don't think so. I mean, no, no she isn't. Why?"

Foreman did not answer her question, however, as he checked Byrd's eyes and heart rate.

"Was she experiencing any abnormal symptoms? I know I already asked you this, but I need you to think. Anything at all."

All three women thought carefully.

"She said she was feeling light headed when we were in Vancouver." The woman said.

"Okay, that's good. Anything else?" Foreman asked.

Leilani snapped her fingers, gaining the room's attention.

"When we stopped in California she wasn't feeling good either. She uh, she was clammy, and really pale, but she didn't have a fever. After dinner she was fine."

Foreman smiled, but the women looked perplexed.

"Okay. We'll have to do a sonogram on her head – "

"I thought those were for babies?" the woman asked.

Leilani rolled her eyes.

"Lil shut up and let him talk."

'Lil' huffed, muttering: "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Foreman smiled and laughed silently.

"Anyway, what I'm thinking is that she has an insulin secreting tumor, now, don't panic. We can remove the tumor and she'll be just fine. There's a small chance she'll have hypoglycemia her whole life, but she'll be alive and otherwise perfectly healthy."

Heather sighed heavily, sinking into her chair.

Leilani smiled brightly, walking over to Foreman, and pulling him into a hug. Foreman was quite surprised at first, but recuperated quickly, embracing her tightly. As she pulled away, she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll have the nurse prep her, and we should be done by tonight."

Foreman turned to leave, but Leilani grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him back.

"Thank you."

He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers until she let go of his arm, and out the door he went.


	7. Casual Rethinking

* * *

"You never asked me to dinner."

Foreman turned around, to spot Leilani, a playful smile on her face. She walked into the room, her steps light; her bag slouched on her shoulder.

"When?" He asked, perplexed.

She shrugged, still smiling.

"I thought we really hit it off, you know, when my best friend wasn't dying or anything. But, I guess I'm going to have to grow old with only one ear now. Such a sad world it is."

Foreman laughed, standing up from his leaning position to stand in front of her.

"How is she, by the way? She checked herself out before I even had the chance to see her."

"Yeah, Byrd doesn't have a thing for hospitals. Not like I do, you know." They both laugh, and start to walk out of the so familiar room,"She's okay, thanks to you."

Foreman nodded, leading her down a hall – his hand conspicuously – sneaking into hers. She stifles a smile.

"And how are you?"

She breathes in, thinking for a moment.

"I'm good. Yeah. I'm real good. You?"

He shrugged – his thumb making little circles on the inside of her wrist.

"I'm good."

She smirks.

"Good."

* * *

It's still in the afternoon when they meet. He mentioned he had his lunch at one, and she ever so casually mentioned she could arrange to be available.

"So, I still don't get it Eric. What exactly was wrong with her?"

Foreman smiled, his hands coming to rest on the small table in front of them.

"She had an insulin secreting tumor, called insulinona. The insulinona caused hypoglycemia, though since she wasn't aware she had it, it went untreated. And due to the hypoglycemia being untreated, she fell into a non responsive state."

Leilani nodded.

"And since you couldn't do the MRI, you couldn't find the tumor."

"Exactly, though we narrowed it down – since we could MRI the rest of her body. The rest was just science."

Leilani rested her hands on his, and spoke softly.

"I think it had to do with more than just science, Eric."

Foreman smiled, his thumb rubbing circles on her wrist once again. Leilani smiled.

* * *

They walked down the dark street casually – hands intertwined. It was a bit chilly out, but somehow being in each other's company makes up for the cold breeze.

"So you still haven't asked me for dinner yet."

Foreman smiled.

"Oh, really? Well I was thinking steak…"

Leilani stopped, and Foreman stopped with her. Their bodies are close together, and she searches his eyes.

"A1 sauce?"

He smirks.

"There's always A1 sauce."


End file.
